All My Fault
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Keith feels Shiro's disappearance is his fault and becomes moody. Kolivan interferes.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender. This was written for my 2017 prompts, number nine. This is the third of a set of one-shots before I start into my longer piece I have planned. The longer piece may diverge a bit from these one-shots, but this is getting some of the concepts and ideas out. This one I ended up rewriting and reworking until I got something I liked._

 **All My Fault**

" _It's my fault._ "

Keith found himself unable to think of anything else.

" _It's my fault Shiro's gone._ "

The red paladin simply sat near the black lion, staring the robotic beast in the eye, as if this would change fate. His jaw ground together as he looked up at the largest of the lions.

" _So why am I the one to pilot you?_ "

Keith took a deep breath.

" _Did you have to take Shiro away just because I messed up?_ "

None of it really made sense, but then emotions had never made sense to the young paladin.

 **~V~**

The red paladin was stubborn.

When Kolivan first met the boy, he found him an impudent upstart with the way he insisted on learning secrets which he had no right to learn. The boy also didn't have enough self-discipline to leave the blade behind, breaking the promise to not bring a weapon. Even the answers the boy gave left a lot to be desired in the regards to gaining any form of trust.

The boy was way to guarded.

The way he turned to his _friend_ for support proved as much. The boy's words proved the black paladin knew the boy the best, and yet the shock on his _friend's_ face indicated Shiro knew nothing about the blade. If the boy couldn't tell even Shiro his most guarded secrets, then how could they the Blade of Marmora trust the boy, let alone the paladins of Voltron.

The boy was also a scrawny mess.

Kolivan knew better than to judge someone based on looks, and yet the boy seemed small for even a human child. He'd hoped the boy would, in fact, give up when the trial proved too much, and yet Shiro pointed out how unfair things were. In fact, the black paladin pointed out the fact Keith never gave up. The boy proved to be a major rapscallion

And yet, Kolivan started to suspect something more. While he referred to the boy as Shiro's friend, the tone of voice the black paladin used when the boy went down the shaft and they temporarily could no longer see the boy was one of worry, but the overprotective nature became evident. The trial became then just as much about testing the black paladin as it was the boy.

Then it became all too clear when the boy said, "like a brother to me". The two were family, and yet it was here that the whole problem lay. The older of the two knew where he came from, and who he was, but the younger one did not. The two did, in fact, look like they could be related, something Kolivan suspected but didn't push. Knowledge, after all, could be gained simply by watching and observing.

Despite the fact, the younger wanted to learn who he was, and the truth about his parents, he also feared chasing the older one away. It was almost as if he knew seeking out this truth would hurt the black paladin. Kolivan honestly couldn't put a finger on the exact problem, other than the fact the young acted _like_ the older was his brother, but the older acted like the younger _was_ his brother. It was as if something wasn't connecting.

As amazing as the activating of the blade was, it also proved a sad occurrence. It activated once the boy realized there were more important things when the one person he held to be family attempted to protect him with his life, making him realize he didn't want to lose Shiro. Yet there the blade sprung to life, and Kolivan could see the black paladin's world begin to break apart.

Once someone lost their purpose – it was no surprise that the black paladin disappeared like he did.

The look on the red paladin's face said he knew or at least suspected the same, but there was also the fact the boy withdrew into himself, speaking to no one. A few of the other members came on as decisions were made regarding what to do next. Finding the black paladin was one thing, and the Blade of Marmora would help in the search. They would also help in finding the green paladin's family.

There was also the task of instructing the youngest and newest member of the order.

As a leader, this fell to him. He also needed to stay within the castle to help relay information to the princess, as they started towards regaining a long lost purpose. Allura was aware of the first two, but not the latter. He moved about freely, trying to find the boy. The yellow paladin mentioned the fact the boy seemed to not be eating. Kolivan finally found him sitting in front of the black lion staring, stubborn as always.

Letting out a sigh, he grabbed the boy by the scruff of his jacket.

 **~V~**

Keith found himself yanked out of his stupor by a rough hand reaching down to pull him up from the ground. Whoever it was, the person forgot the fact there was a distance between them, and for a few seconds, the red paladin dangled so his feet was off the ground, before the person dropped him in his feet. The teen rubbed the back of his neck, before turning to see Kolivan looking down at him.

"Enough of this brooding. Come with me."

Keith's eyes widened, but he complied with the order, spinning on his heels. His eyes were slightly glazed over, unsure what Kolivan wanted with him. He wasn't exactly interested in finding out more about his mother and father at this time. Something made him feel like it was his fault, for finding out about his parentage. He remembered the number of times Shiro kept saying things like, " _Keith, you aren't_ _like_ _a brother to me. You_ _are_ _my brother._ "

It felt like he'd shattered Shiro's world in his sorry attempt to make his own whole.

Kolivan took him to the training room and then turned. "Sit."

Keith's eyes blinked a couple of times. "What…"

"I said sit."

The red paladin felt like he had no choice to comply, and the man sat in front of him. The teen rubbed the back of his neck. "So…"

Kolivan sat crossed legged, the palm of his left hand up, and his right cupping his knee. His yellow eyes bore into Keith's soul, and then the right hand lifted up, repositioning Keith's hands so that they were in the same position. Keith could feel his body tense up but wondered even more what this was about. The man spoke. "So, as your elder, it is my job to teach you about your Galra heritage."

Keith's eyes narrowed, his mouth opening slightly. "Um…" It felt like Kolivan was intruding in a manner he shouldn't. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, it is my job to instruct you in Galra culture, language, spiritual affairs, mating rituals…"

"Stop!" The young paladin took a deep breath, his mind attempting to wrap around what Kolivan just said. His head attempted to shake no, but he also tried to hide the blush which spread across his face. He stood up, ignoring the stern look he received from the older male. "Nope. I'm not having any of this."

"I've already run this by the princess and her royal advisor."

Keith, however, headed to the door, trying to get away from the man. Shiro never talked to him about this, as it was – well, gross. The opposite was strange and hard to understand. " _I have enough trouble understanding people period. And understanding Allura is the worst!_ "

He walked away, glancing over his shoulder to see Kolivan following him. "I don't see what the problem is."

The Galra male said this just as Keith rounded the corner into the lounge, where Lance was annoying Allura with his sad attempts at trying to get her attention. The red paladin turned to look Kolivan in the eye. "I am _**NOT**_ learning any stupid Galra mating rituals."

"What…" The tone of voice Allura had made it all too clear she found this current turn of events an irritation.

Lance's attention was, however, caught. He walked over, his eyes widening in excitement. "The party pooper over here may not be interested, but I am. I'd love to know how to win the hearts of the Galra ladies."

The teen winked at Kalivan, striking a very strange pose. One of Kolivan's eyebrows shot up, as he attempted to take in the implications. Keith used this to escape. "So that's why it is a problem."

Allura walked over, poking the adult in the chest. "Exactly what _are_ you teaching Keith?"

"Apologies princess. It was an honest misunderstanding."

 **~V~**

Keith retreated back to the black lion again, and Kolivan found him again.

The Galra male yanked him up by the back of his jacket again. "Come."

"I am not…"

"That can be a subject for a later time." Kolivan pushed him out of the hanger. "Shiro never talked to you about girls."

"Shiro said he was glad he didn't have to, and then muttered something about hopefully not having to do so after he got back from the Kerberos mission. That's real though none of your business." Keith narrowed his eyes. "Also, this is really none of your business, whatever it is that you're doing."

"I told you that the princess approved of this." Kolivan remained insistent.

"Yeah. Last time I checked she was getting miffed at you for trying to teach me mating rituals. Do you know how…"

"That was a misunderstanding on your part?"

"Really? Lance jumped on it…"

"Do I need to remind you that the blue paladin is an idiot?"

"No." Keith felt Kolivan continue to push him forward. They soon came to the kitchen, and Keith found himself pushed in. He glared at the room. "Exactly what is going on?"

"I'm going to teach you how to make a basic traditional meal."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Stand over there while I get the items."

Keith felt his entire body tense up. Every single one of the members of the Blade of Marmora was stronger than him, and while he did have the advantage of speed, he knew Kolivan wouldn't give up. "You're not my father."

"I am well aware of that young paladin." The man seemed oblivious to the look of disgust on Keith's face. "I am also not trying to replace Shiro."

"Wh…" The red paladin felt his throat tighten, his hands clutching the counter tightly. "What are you trying to do then?"

"You are the youngest and newest member of the order. It is my job, as the leader of the group to instruct you in our ways. However, that is a little hard to do when you have no knowledge of our culture."

"I don't see the point." Keith felt his nostrils flare.

"That is because you are a very stubborn child."

"No. It's because adults always think they know best, but they don't." This comment, of course, made Kolivan give him the usual glare adults gave him when he chooses to be insubordinate.

"You listen to Shiro."

"Shiro actually _has_ good advice, but he also gave me a bunch of this advice while he was still _not_ an adult."

The door to the kitchen swished open, and Hunk walked in. "Hey, are you guys going to be cooking? I like cooking!"

Keith felt his mouth twist up as Kolivan's second attempt to _bond_ with him backfired, interrupted by yet another one of the paladins. "Apparently we're making a traditional Galra dish Hunk."

"Ooh!" Hunk's eyes went wide as questions began to rattle out of his mouth.

Kolivan glared at Keith, knowing full well this was a tactic to avoid the lessons in heritage he had planned. The man couldn't stop Keith from slipping from the room, heading to his room. The hope was that he would at least have some privacy there.

 **~V~**

His room was quiet until Hunk decided to invade his privacy with a tray of food.

"I've got some stuff for you to try."

"I don't want to."

"Come on."

"I'm not hungry."

"Says the person who's not been eating that much." Hunk set the tray down. "This is a part of you, Keith."

Keith stared, not sure what to do. " _Do I want this?_ "

"Don't you want to know the kinds of food your mother or father ate as a child. You've not told me who it was that you got your Galra blood from."

"My mother."

"Try this one. Before it melts. It's kind of like an icecream, but not. I mean, it's something that will melt."

Keith took the dish in his hand, spooning some of the food into his mouth. "It's okay."

"You mean you're not okay because that's actually pretty good food. He even taught me a few Altean dishes, of which Allura was ecstatic to find out someone still knew." Hunk whispered lightly despite the fact nobody else was in the room. "Coran wasn't happy, though, as tasty food isn't healthy. But that isn't true."

"I'm not okay with the fact Kolivan thinks I need some kind of father figure in my life. I had one. No, I still have one, and I'm going to get him back."

"You mean Shiro." Hunk took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"What's your…" The yellow paladin stopped. "Never mind. It's hard for you to talk about family."

"Shiro's like family, but he's not…" Keith took a deep breath as Hunk handed him a new dish.

The bigger teen lets out a deep sigh. "Can I teach you something about my culture?"

"No." The red paladin's eyes narrowed. "There seems to be an alternate motive to this whole teaching me about my own heritage."

"Well, I want to teach you something about my culture, because I'm not sure how else to explain something. Maybe that's part of what Kolivan is doing. It's his way of being able to communicate with you."

Keith found his interest perked. "Okay. Prove it."

Hunk took a deep breath. "So, there's this thing, a word in my culture. It's ohana."

"What does it mean?"

"Family."

"I don't follow."

"See, in my culture, it doesn't matter if someone is blood-related or not. The family is family. It's about what's in here that counts." Hunk held his hand up to his heart.

Keith's eyes widened, and he lifted his hand up to his heart. "Here. That's why you're the yellow paladin."

"What?"

"Kindness."

"Oh."

"I guess explaining one's culture can help someone relate to a person."

"I also think Kolivan is trying to make things easier on you. I mean, the fact you're missing Shiro. He's trying to give you something constructive to do until we find a lead. Outside of Allura, he does have the best chance of getting you to open up."

"Not true!" Keith let out a laugh. "I can't imagine you not being able to get someone to open up to you." The red paladin blinked a couple of times. "Wait. What do you mean by Allura?"

"You've not figured that out yet."

"Um, I like being around her. I didn't like it when she hated me."

"Okay. You've sort of figured it out, so I'll leave it at that." Hunk pointed to another dish. "Try this one!"

 **~V~**

Kolivan summoned him to his quarters.

He also used an order from Allura to get Keith to come.

The red paladin found the leader of the Blades looking at a few books, fully absorbed when he came in. "So…"

"I'm not giving up."

"You do realize that it is inappropriate for an adult to call a minor to their quarters when they're not blood-related, or in some way a legal guardian?"

"Is there some kind of social connotation to that?"

"To be honest, that's one of the many social constructs I never figured out, but that I got lectured for quite a bit."

"I am not following."

"I mean, well, I specifically got that lecture when I _went_ to an instructors quarters to ask a question when I was much younger late at night, that neither were an option, but it was never explained."

"I'm more of not following what you meant by many social constructs. You don't understand your own culture?"

Keith's eyes narrowed. "I don't exactly have a culture. I mean, I guess my culture would be the same as Shiro's, but I just don't get social constructs period."

"Wonderful. I guess focusing on academic studies is the best route after all."

"What…" The red paladin felt the color drain from his face.

"You heard me. Meet me in the eating area. I'll bring my books with me."

"But…"

"Knowledge or death, remember. Physical strength and agility are important, but so is one's mental ability, young paladin."

"That's not…" Keith took a deep breath. "Yes, sir."

 **~V~**

He waited for the man in the eating area, taking a deep breath when Kolivan dropped the books in front of Keith. "Open one of them up. You're going to learn to read and write Galra, as well as speak the language. Pick one."

"Wonderful…" Keith hesitantly spread out the books. He remained slow in his movements. He finally saw a book that caught his attention and pulled it towards him. He looked up at Kolivan to see how the man would react, only to cringe upon seeing the rather amused look on the man's face. "What…"

"You had to pick the one Altean book from my collection here."

"Wait. You have a book from Altea. Even though the planet was destroyed. And…" Keith looked at the book. "Wait. You have these books, and yet technology exists."

"There is a certain feeling to books. We have the technology to preserve them digitally, but also as they are. We of the blade prefer this message. I bet you've never held anything from an older time which is written down."

"No. I have, although it wasn't over ten-thousand years. And they weren't books, but scrolls."

"Did you get to read them?"

Keith remained silent, remembering how he'd picked out a few scrolls from the Shirogane storage and Shiro read them to him. He opened up the book written in Altean up.

Kolivan took a deep breath, pulling one over and opening it up. "Never mind. This is the Galra translation of that book made by the order."

"Is the order of monks or something."

"Or something like that. We fight, and monks don't…"

"Yes, they do."

"I won't ask where that thought comes from."

Keith's eyes narrowed, the shapes meaning nothing, but frustrating him knowing the problems he had regarding studies back on Earth. His mind picked up something. "Wait…"

"I'm not going to forgo on your academic studies young paladin."

"It's not that." The red paladin's fingers touched the kanji in one of the books, for that was what it was like in his mind. "Am I not mistaken, or are Altean and Galra similar to each other." Kolivan remained silent, and Keith looked up. The man showed no emotion this time and simply looked down at him. "It's kind of like how Chinese and Japanese…"

Keith froze, attempting to shake away the idea.

"Wait! Are those books written in Galra?" Pidge hurried over. "I've been wanting to learn Altean."

"Well, you're in luck, because one of the books is in Altean." Keith pushed the book away, frustrated, knowing full well Pidge would eat up the books before he could even get past the first line.

"You're giving up already? I already told you that we were going to focus on your academic studies."

Keith stood up, knocking over his chair. "I suck at academics! How can I learn two completely new languages when I already struggle with Japanese and English like I do!"

He felt his entire body tense up, one of his life embarrassments surging forward. He spun on his heals, rather than having to look either of the other two occupants in the room in the eye. He stopped when Pidge grabbed his arm. "Keith, wait. Are you dyslexic?"

"That's none of your business Pidge, but yes. I am dyslexic. I'm also freakin' autistic. Happy now?"

He left the room, leaving Pidge to the books. As he left, another ache entered in. Shiro wasn't there anymore to help him with his studies.

 **~V~**

Kolivan knew teaching the red paladin would be hard, if not infuriating. He found Keith's behavior to be immature, but the tossing aside of knowledge made him feel like there was no hope for the boy. He started to pack up the books, ignoring the fact Pidge wanted to try and read them. "I try to help him, yet he scorns everything the Blades of Marmora is about. How can he not care about knowledge and learning."

"You know, you're a jerk."

The Galra looked up. "I'm not against you borrowing my books young paladin, but perhaps some other time."

"Not that. It's actually not Keith's fault that he's dyslexic. Or autistic for that matter. The fact he is actually answers a lot of questions."

Kolivan stopped. "Explain."

"Dyslexia is like – it has to do with how the brain processes language. Keith being dyslexic means his mind's wired a bit differently, so he can't process language like you and I can. It's hard for him to read, and write. As for Autism, that means his brain processes social situations differently as well."

"This isn't some excuse to get out of schooling is it?"

The door swished open at that point, and Lance came in. "Excuse getting out of schooling? We're talking about Keith, the garrison dropout? He doesn't care about school, so I don't get why you're even bothering."

"I'm actually referring to…"

"Yeah. Keith did drop out of the garrison. But wasn't that for a disciplinary issue?" Pidge piped up.

"Yeah, well, he started off with good grades, but then suddenly they tanked, It was as if he didn't care anymore. Kind of like how he doesn't care now. What exactly are you two doing?"

"Kolivan was letting me borrow his interesting science books, weren't you Kolivan."

"I…" The Galra attempted to correct her, but the look she gave him indicated she was trying to get rid of Lance. "Yes. Very boring stuff to you. I doubt you'd be interested."

Lance sighed. "Fine. I'll go bug Hunk. Particularly since Keith's being a party popper right now."

The door closed, and Kolivan narrowed his eyes and Pidge. "Explain. If the red paladin dropped out, he has no wish to learn."

"No. Keith is actually really smart, and when you explain things in a way he understands, he does get it. If I can theorize correctly, his change in grades and delinquency issue is the result of the Kerberos mission failing. I think Shiro's disappearance then had the same effect then as it is now, but Shiro likely helped Keith with his studies. You can't teach Keith by getting him to read because he can't read. At least not well."

"I don't buy it."

"You like knowledge, right?"

"What of it?"

"Think of finding a way to teach Keith without reading as a challenge. You've also got the challenge of him thinking literally, and not figuratively to deal with him. Though figurative speech isn't necessarily beyond him, it just might take him longer."

Kolivan folded his arms across his chest.

"You're still not buying it?"

"No."

"Well, one of the things I like about Keith is that while he doesn't seem smart, he does like learning new things. It just frustrates him. So do big words." Pidge took a deep breath. "And the fact he's autistic and dyslexic. That's an embarrassment to him. He only brought it up because he was frustrated. If Lance finds out, he'll never let Keith live it down either. Plus, if you can't find something that sticks with him, then you don't really care about knowledge.

 **~V~**

"You could try training him in martial arts. He's always liked the training deck exercises." The advice Coran offered was a no go.

"Sorry, but I saw how stubborn he was during the trial. While it may be true that he would enjoy such an activity, and I might get through with him, I don't want to encourage him in that respect." Kolivan still didn't understand the concept of dyslexia or autism, and in truth, they seemed like some kind of excuse. He could though be stubborn as well. "Could you still though have him meet me in the training deck."

Kolivan went there, waiting for the young paladin to join him. He sat there, meditating and waiting. The door swished open, and he heard soft footsteps. He expected Keith to say something, but instead, the boy said nothing. Eventually, he opened his eyes to see Keith had sat down and was proceeding to meditate as well. "Well, this is a surprise."

"What?" One of Keith's eyes snapped open.

"You don't seem like the type to meditate."

"Shiro taught me. Patience yields focus. It's really good advice for controlling one's temper." Keith took a deep breath. "I really do suck at academics. Shiro always helped me. He used to read me these scrolls from the – from his family's storage. There were these really cool myths, and stories about warriors."

"I believe you almost said 'the family storage' instead of from 'his family's storage'." Kolivan watched as Keith tensed up. "What is your exact relationship with Shiro?"

Keith took a deep breath. "Our exact relationship. It's complicated."

"I already figured that out. He was very protective of you during the trial, and even grew agitated at certain points. He acted much like you're lion did."

"It's complicated."

"You've already said that."

Keith moved out of the meditation position, resting the wrists of his hands on his ankles, and letting his head tilt down. "It's… I know my father's a part of the Shirogane family supposedly. That's about all I really know."

"What would Shiro tell me if he were here?"

"That we have the same father and mother." The red paladin closed his eyes. "That isn't though what the rest of the family says. I mean, the family head doesn't say anything of the sort, but there are rumors like Shiro's father having an affair, and other rumors of his mother having an affair, or them finding some random child."

"Nobodies asked what you believe?"

"Why? Some think my father went insane. The family head avoids the topic, even – there's a reason my family name is Kogane and not Shirogane."

"Well, this does explain a lot."

"It's my fault Shiro's gone."

Kolivan's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Shiro…" Keith took a deep breath. "His entire world revolved around the fact I'm his little brother, and that the rumors weren't true. Even my inclination to say our mother – my mother, came from outer space. I should never, ever pushed the issue. I should have just given up the blade to you when you first asked. Then it would never have been revealed that…"

"And what if he is still correct?" Kolivan watched the boy's facial features twist up. "What if you do have the same mother and father?"

"Why would I have the blade and not him?"

"That is a good question. Perhaps your mother had a special gift that you have, but Shiro does not? Or perhaps it has something to do with your father's culture. Tell me a bit about the culture of Earth."

The red paladin flopped over onto his back. "Seriously. Earth doesn't have just one culture."

"Then Shiro's culture."

"I don't know."

"What's this head business about?"

"Good grief." Keith took a deep breath. "The head is the leader of the family. That should be rather straight forward."

"Yes, but what does he do."

"Shiro would be able to tell you better than I. He is, after all, the heir to the headship." The boy sat up, frowning. "Wait. Was. They think he's dead."

"Wouldn't you now be heir to the headship?"

"I don't know who is as I never asked. It isn't likely though the black sheep, even though on the family records I am Shiro's younger brother." One of Keith's eyebrows rose up. "I'm actually talking to you about this. I don't normally talk to people about this."

"Then let's change the subject. You said you like mythology, and tales of warriors?'

"Yes, I do." Keith returned to the meditative position. "Why do you ask?"

"Then I can share with you a Galran myth that the Blade of Marmora has kept alive. Most of our culture is actually lost because of Zarkon, but that will hopefully change."

"Wouldn't you be better off teaching someone who's a full blood?" Keith looked down at the ground. 'You know, the youth of this generation, or something like that?"

"The fact you aren't full blood doesn't change the fact you are a member of the Blades young paladin. If it is our job to teach the next generation, then does it not hold that it is your job as well." Kolivan took a deep breath. "Plus, it is also the job of the Blade of Marmora to see that the children of the fallen members or the members lost are taken care of."

"It still doesn't follow that an exception should be made for me."

"There is also your connection to princess Allura."

Keith's eyes fluttered. "So, I don't get why people are bringing that up. I'm comfortable around her. I don't like it when things don't go well between the two of us either."

Kolivan took a deep breath, remembering what the green paladin told him. "Anyways, this myth comes from the time when Altea still existed. A long, long time ago, there was a king. His kingdom encompassed an entire planet. This king had two sons, each with their own powers and abilities. Each son wished to inherit the kingdom when their father died. One of the brothers sought to win the throne for war, and many of the kingdom's people died. The other brother preferred peace, and sought many ways to end the war, yet found himself fighting as well."

"Wait, is this going where I think it is going?" Keith narrowed his eyes. "Shiro once told me a myth about an emperor who had three sons. The eldest son inherited the biggest parcel of land, and this became China. The middle child inherited the land which would become Korea. The third inherited an island, which became Japan."

"It is similar. The king in this story broke the planet into two planets."

"The home worlds of Altea and Galra." Keith took a deep breath. "That's why the Altean and Galra languages are similar. It's like the Chinese and Japanese languages, yet there are major differences."

 **~V~**

Keith didn't like where this was going. He felt bad enough for alienating Shiro like he did, and now Kolivan was telling him that he might not be Galra, but Altean. Or perhaps even a combination of both.

"I've another myth for you."

The red paladin felt it best to just be polite and not say anything. In fact, he was struggling not to bolt from the room. As Hunk pointed out, Kolivan did mean well and was trying. That was more than most adults. The man didn't seem to notice the fact Keith didn't like talking about family, but then the red paladin hadn't either. The male Galra seemed to know how to ask the right questions, even if he didn't quite get him.

"How about you just tell me what you wish to tell me?" Keith looked at the ground. "I might have gotten the last reference, but others I might not. I've gotten the fact the Alteans and Galra are the same species. Does Allura know?"

"We discussed it briefly when we discussed teaching you about your heritage. A long time ago, the Blade of Marmora did consist of Alteans as well as Galra, but the Altean people have died out. The chances of you being Altean are slim, and if you are, your parent – mother I'm assuming from what you told me, would likely be a hybrid. However, the important part here is that the original purpose of the Blade of Marmora was to protect the royal family of Altea. That, and passing on of knowledge from one generation to the next."

"That's what you meant by a connection."

"It's why you need to learn about your culture. It is your duty to protect Princess Altea."

"So you're going to be like all the other adults in my life, telling me what I have to do?" Keith looked at the ground. "And I don't want to learn about my heritage."

"Because you blame yourself for Shiro's disappearance."

"I told you. His world revolved around me being his brother, his full-blood brother. I rejected him."

"While I don't disagree with you that the reason he disappeared is because he's lost his purpose and that his purpose involves you, I think it is a bit different than you think."

"Yeah right."

"I think his purpose in life was to guide you through life, but now you've grown up. You don't need him the same way you did. That's what he's really struggling with."

"How could you possibly know that!" Keith snapped.

"First, calm down. Second, I may not be right. However, the conclusion I've come to came from observing Shiro during your trial. He wasn't just over protective of you as an older brother but acted as a parent would. The matter is probably more complicated than that."

"That doesn't change the fact he thought he was losing me."

"No, it doesn't. Did you really reject him, young paladin?"

Keith's head jolted up. "I don't want to. I don't want to take over as the pilot of the black lion. I'm not going to replace Shiro!"

"Then you answered my question."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you really reject him?"

The red paladin's eyes widened. "I don't…"

"Your biggest fear is losing him. The trial showed that."

"This doesn't make me feel better."

"It's not supposed to. It's supposed to set you on the right course." Kolivan stood up. "You and I will start your training in the fighting style of the Blade of Marmora tomorrow, as well as other things you need to learn, young paladin."

Keith took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't mull over his emotions anymore.


End file.
